Tobi Jenkins
by Chaos and Creation
Summary: Tobi buys a computer is introduced to the Leeroy Jenkins video. Meanwhile the plans of Akatsuki have shifted towards the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki. Tobi Jenkins takes it upon himself to furthur the goals of Akatsuki. One-Shot


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I did not participate or help create the Leeroy Jenkins video.

----------------

"Zetsu-san, Tobi has been a good boy and Leader-sama says good boys are supposed to get presents."

Zetsu shook his head, when he originally found the mask-wearing nin he had been planning on eating him. The next thing he remembered was seeing a blood red eye peering out of the single eyehole and then waking up at the Akatsuki Headquarters with Tobi lying down on the side of his bed.

"Go ask Kakuzu, he is the one with the money."

"But Kakuzu-san is all the way in Fire Country, and Tobi is not supposed to leave the base alone."

_'This is just great, I either have to go and buy him this present or deal with a crying Tobi. It wouldn't even be a problem if the cashier didn't always faint when I went to buy something. I wonder why they do …'_

"Zetsu-san, Tobi wants a computer!"

Zetsu gave Tobi an annoyed look, but started to walk down the hallway towards the exit of the base. Tobi had said that Leader-sama told him he deserved to get a present, and who was Zetsu to question the orders of a god.

The last thing Zetsu heard as he exited the Akatsuki base and stepped into the city of Amegakure was Tobi screaming, "MAKE SURE IT'S ORANGE."

------------------

It was two weeks later when the shadowy projection of the Leader appeared before the members of Akatsuki and ordered them to return to the base. He had informed them that measures were being taken to insure the capture of the remaining bijuu and that all the members would be needed.

This was the first time that an Akatsuki meeting had taken place inside of the base. Most meetings were conducted with the use of the projection powers that their rings offered. When they entered the base they were surprised to see that there Leader was already waiting for them.

"What took you idiots so long; this plan only has a small window of opportunity. It seems that we are going to have to plan this outside of Konoha if we wish to catch the Kyuubi off guard."

Kisame looked around and noticed that they only had a few members. He had been informed about the deaths of Hidan and Kakuzu, but they were still missing one member.

"Where is your partner Deidara?"

"Most likely on that new computer of his, he has been on it ever since he got it, un! I'll call him down now or else he is going to witness my art first hand."

As Deidara was about to scream, a loud booming voice vibrated throughout the whole base.

**"****Leeeeeeeeeeeeroy**** Jeeennnkiiins****"**

What happened next involved a lot of screaming, explosions, and apologies. But as the Akatsuki members moved out of Amegakure and towards Fire Country, they only had one thought going through their mind.

_'Who the fuck is __Leeroy__ Jenkins'_

-----------------

The group traveled as fast as any S-ranked missing-nins could, and arrived in the outskirts of Konoha's forest in a short period of time. From there they stealthily moved through the forest until the gates of Konoha were in view.

Pein looked towards the gates of Konoha and his Rin'negan eyes flickered back towards the other members of Akatsuki. He slowly turned around and began to address them, "Alright guys, this jinchurriki has given us a lot of trouble in the past, so make sure that you are all prepared."

"Tobi pay attention when Leader-sama is speaking, un!"

Pein looked towards the childish Akatsuki and saw that his head was down, and he had his hands covering his groin. "Tobi did you forget your kunai again?"

"No Leader-sama, Tobi needs to go potty."

Pein saw Tobi glance towards Konan and realized what the problem was. Sometimes he wondered how a shinobi claiming to be Uchiha Madara could be so immature. He pointed behind Tobi where a giant bush was located, and Tobi made his way over.

"Here is the plan, Deidara you are going to fly above the village and drop some bombs to scatter the shinobi and civilians. Once the bombs have been dropped I am going to need Kisame to launch a water jutsu to knock down the gate. Deidara you are going to have to keep dropping bombs to keep them scattered. Zetsu I'm going to need you to sneak up on the jinchurriki, and it needs to be done fast. We are going up against a whole village, we will be in trouble if we don't do this quick. I think this is a pretty sound plan, what do you think Itachi? Can you give me a quick number crunch?

The sharingan flared to life and started spinning at an unparalled speed. "I'm coming up with 97.32, repeating of course, percentage of success."

"Hmm, that is better than I had imagined, are you guys ready to do this?"

**"****Alright chums, I'm back! Let's do this! ****Toooooooobbbbbiiiii**** Jeeeennnkiiiiiiins!!"**

Tobi ran towards the gate and unleashed a torrent of black fire upon it. When the smoke cleared, the only thing the Akatsuki members saw was a huge hole in the gate.

Deidara was the first to snap out of his dazed state and yelled,"Oh god, he just ran in, un!"

The events that followed went down in history as the most unsuccessful attempt at capturing a jinchurriki ever.


End file.
